


Babysitting and a chaotic mess.

by KouShindo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: Giovanni decides to take time to be with his wife and leaving Silver in the care of his 4 trusted members, on doing this results in much chaos of the place and leaving the 4 members to clean up after the little boy.





	Babysitting and a chaotic mess.

Puffing out his cheeks in that childish manner when clinging to his father’s leg and blinking chubby tears away, “Nu…” earning a quiet sigh from the other who knelt down and patted his head, “Hmm?” tilting his head to see four people sent to watch over him when his parents went out for the day and slowly letting go of his father’s leg.  
  
  
Getting back up and putting that stern expression on before speaking in that commanding tone, “Now remember, if anything happens to my son…” leaning closer to the four people with that steely eyed glare and frowning, “I’ll make sure it be taken out of your paychecks and that you be given menial tasks to do about the place.” hearing his wife calling from down the hall and straightening up with a huff before giving a sharp nod then leaving.  
  
  
His brow furrowed at the four people standing there before sticking his tongue out, running away from them with Sneasel close behind him with a puff of cold air making the group stand there with frost on their hair. Silver couldn’t help but laugh at their faces before squeaking at one of the men running after him, letting out that high pitched squeal when sliding on the floor and picked up by his shirt like a kitten and pouting.  
  
  
A bit later…  
  
  
Frowning when nibbling on Sneasel’s feathered ear and whining when told to stay put, “Why dad leave with mom anyway…?” listening to the various quiet chatter and noise of the tv before sliding off the couch with smile, “Sneasel… what you think of this…?” busy whispering an idea to his friend and snickering before the floor become coated with a light layer of ice.  
  
  
Hearing the loud yell of one of the male babysitters and scampering away with a smirk with Silver who was plotting out the next prank, Sneasel loved it when his owner got like this even when it was quite funny to see the plans nicely executed too.  
  
  
Silver nearly crashed into the lady and slipped under her dress like a tent with laugh, “Too slow! Hah!” evidently he slipped away again from the bruised man with a beret and snickered of the lady slapping the other, “What next Sneasel, any ideas?” tilting his head slightly with a sleeve on his chin before looking up at the looming shadow of the one named Archer before jumping away with a screech.  
  
  
Sneasel pattered after Silver before giving a light Powder Snow to the man and hissing at the Koffing that appeared from around the corner, hearing the little red head command to let loose an Ice Beam and nodding before inhaling air and hissing while the strong attack turned the opponent to a large ice block. Sneasel was quite proud of himself in that move before unleashing it again on the two other Pokemon that were an Ekans and a Zubat before fleeing with Silver to another room.  
  
  
Coughing at the cold air entering his lungs and bursting into laughter when flopping on the floor, “Nice one, haha.” hearing the soft purrs of Sneasel nuzzling his shirt and staring up at the four who were quite mad, “Hurt me and my Dad be after you remember?” holding up a sleeve and smirking at them when their expressions turned to that of fear.  
  
  
Sneasel nodding his head at them with that look before climbing on the couch with yawn, giving the little red head a light poke and patting the couch since he knew that both of them were tuckered out. Much to the four’s relief the reign of chaos ended but unfortunately the place was a mess from the fights and pranks.  
  
  
Silver rubbing his eyes with squeaky yawn before climbing up onto the couch and curling up next to Sneasel who draped a fluffy blanket over the both of them, hugging his partner in his sleep with a smile on his face before stirring slightly when feeling hands petting his hair and settling down again.  
  
  
Hours later…  
  
  
On returning from his day out with his wife and stiffening up at the slight of the grunts working on the floor, “What happened?” that smile that was on his face turned to that of a stern frown and his wife squealed causing him to blink in surprise. Apparently the four been in the middle of fixing the place with them taking rounds of sitting next to the red head who slept in a cute manner on the large couch with Sneasel.  
  
  
“Never mind… but fix things up before leaving.” hearing a round of ‘Yes, Sir.’ before sitting down near his sleeping son with a warm smile, “At least they kept you busy, hmm?” hearing that faint mumble of 'yeah’ and soft snores from Silver when he rolled over. His wife was helping the grunts out with cleaning and asking them of what happened then chuckling on hearing that they played with him to tucker out the boy.  
  
  
Since that day Silver pretty much liked to poke fun or pull pranks on the four even when it result in a battle at times, the little red head was just like his father in battle being quite commanding and strong even though he was a small child.


End file.
